User blog:Frogadier55/Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo's Trilogy of Terror (Frogadier55)
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo's Trilogy of Terror (Frogadier55) '''is a special Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossover film with 3 films, the first movie was released in October 3rd, 2017, The Second film was released in March 2nd, 2018 and third film was released in June 12, 2018 on Google Drive. Plot '''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island: The movie opens with Mystery, Inc. being pursued by a moat monster. After an accident with Scooby-Doo, he is caught and revealed to be a counterfeiter. This is actually an old case of the now-dissolved Mystery, Inc. being told on a talk show program by Daphne Blake, who now, along with Fred Jones, is running a successful TV series (Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake). Velma Dinkley has gone on and become the proprietor of a mystery bookstore, and Scooby and his owner Shaggy Rogers bounce from job to job, including working in customs at an airport, from which they are fired after eating all the confiscated imported foods. Since their mysteries have all involved mere crooks in monster costumes, Fred decides that Daphne's show should be about tracking down real ghosts, so he gets the gang back together for a trip to Louisiana and the gang reunites with Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, and meets Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, The Human Mane 5, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney. After encountering a lot of fake monsters, like a nerdy guy in a lobster-man suit haunting a shellfish cannery, an old man disguised as a bat monster in a graveyard, a holographic ghost and the zombie captain of a riverboat casino that turns out to be a woman, the gang finally arrives in New Orleans. There they are invited by a young woman named Lena to visit Moonscar Island, the home of her employer, which is allegedly haunted by the ghost of the pirate Morgan Moonscar. Although the gang is skeptical (except for the scared/convinced Shaggy and Scooby), they decide to go with Lena, on whom Fred has taken a fancy (to Daphne's disapproval). On the way, Velma informs the gang that Moonscar Island has had many unexplained disappearances over the years. On the island, the gang meets Lena's employer, Simone Lenoir, a beautiful French-American; Jacques, the island's ferryman; and Beau, Simone's gardener, to whom Daphne takes a fancy (to Fred's disapproval). They also meet Snakebite Scruggs, a grungy-ill-natured fisherman, and his hunting pig, Mojo. The first act is like a standard Scooby-Doo cartoon, with the gang investigating and working to prove that the "ghost" is a fake. Scooby, Shaggy, Sci-Twi, Human Fluttershy, Sir Loungelot, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, and Alex are chased by Mojo and end up falling into a big hole. While trying to climb out, they pull down some of the wall, revealing a skeletal arm. A mysterious green fog envelopes the skeleton, causing it to transform into the grisly zombie of Morgan Moonscar himself. While running away, Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Sci-Twi, Human Fluttershy, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Blaze, Clover and Alex run into a suspicious Beau and bring everyone back to the hole, which is now, however, empty. Simone, invites the gang to her house to stay for the night. As the gang is dressing up for dinner, Shaggy sees the ghost of a Confederate colonel in the mirror; Simone explains that the island was a temporary headquarters for a Confederate regiment during the American Civil War. Later that night, Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Alex, Tino and Sunset Shimmer eat in the Mystery Machine, so Scooby wouldn't chase Simone's cats. However, the spicy food burns their mouths and both of them rush to the lake for water. The green fog reappears and sinks into the nearby ground, causing an army of voodoo zombies to emerge from the lake. Scooby, Shaggy, Alex, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Sir Loungelot attempt to drive their way out, but due to Shaggy's bad driving, the Mystery Machine gets stuck in a muddy bank, forcing him, Scooby, Alex, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Sir Loungelot to flee on foot. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lor, Carver, Tish, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, Sci-Twi, The Human Mane 5, Spike the Dog, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, Sir Burnevere, Sir Hotbreath, Cinder and Clinker, The Wandering Minstrel, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sam, Clover and Britney go to look for them, but bump into Beau, so they split up. Fred, Daphne, Carver, Sam, Britney, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, King Allfire, Squire Flicker, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack find the Mystery Machine, but no sign of Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Alex. They argue about each other's supposed love interest and come across Scooby, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Tino, Sunset Shimmer and Alex; they also capture a zombie. Fred thinks the zombie is another fake, but it turns out to be all too real, and when the other zombies begin to swarm them, Scooby, Shaggy, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Alex, Fred, Daphne, Sam, Britney, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, King Allfire, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Carver separate in panic. Fred trips on a stone, and his camera (which he used to record their investigation) sinks into quicksand, leaving them without proof. Fred, Daphne, Carver, Sam, Britney, Sir Blaze, Sir Galahot, King Allfire, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack reunite with Velma, Beau, Lor, Tish, Queen Griddle, Sir Burnevere, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Clover (Velma is now suspicious of Beau because "he is never nearby when something strange happens" and she decides to stick by him). Elsewhere, Scooby, Shaggy, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot and Alex discover wax dolls that look like Fred, Velma, and Daphne, and they play with them, causing his friends to undertake a series of involuntary actions for a short time until they leave after disturbing a nest of bats. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lor, Carver, Tish, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike, Clover, Sam, Britney and the dragons return to Simone's house and discover a secret passage under the staircase. They find Lena in the passage, who tells them that the zombies kidnapped Simone and dragged her away. Daphne, Fred, Velma, Lor, Carver, Tish, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike, Clover, Sam, Britney, the dragons, Lena and Beau proceed down the passage and find a secret chamber for voodoo rituals, where Velma finds footprints of Simone's heels (meaning she wasn't "dragged") and interrogates Lena about the story. Indeed, Simone appears along with Jafar, Megan & Foop, and she and Lena use voodoo dolls to trap the gang in the chamber. They then reveal themselves to be evil werecats. Simone reveals that in 1798, she and Lena were part of a group of settlers who were devoted to a cat god. One night, during the harvest moon, while the settlers were celebrating their successful harvest, Morgan Moonscar and his pirates chased the settlers, except for Lena and Simone, into the bayou, where they were eaten by alligators and crocodiles. The vengeful Lena and Simone begged their cat god to curse the pirates. Their wish was granted and they killed the pirates, but the curse caused the duo to become werecats permanently, requiring that they drain life forces to preserve their immortality. Over the years, Lena lured more people to the island, and they also gave Jacques immortality so they had a ferryman to bring them more victims (by this time, Jacques has already transformed into his werecat form and chases Scooby, Shaggy, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot and Alex). The zombies — including Morgan Moonscar — were the victims they have murdered over the centuries, who reanimate every harvest moon to warn away visitors, and that they were merely trying to warn the gang to leave to prevent them from suffering the same fate they did. Scooby, Shaggy, Tino, Sunset Shimmer, Alex, Squire Flicker and Sir Loungelot accidentally tumble into the cave, interrupting the draining ceremony, and distracting the werecats. Jafar summons an army of Pokemon capable of mega evolution. (Manectric, Beedrill, Tyranitar, Swampert, Salamence, Camerupt, Pidgeot, Sharpedo, Houndoom, Banette, Glalie, Alakazam, Aggron, Steelix, Pinsir, Heracross and Shiny Gengar) next Jafar, Megan and Foop uses "Mega Wave" forcing an army of Pokemon to mega evolve very painfully. Velma is quickly able to untie herself and create voodoo dolls of Lena and Simone to interrupt their power. When they are finally cornered, the werecats' curse expires, causing their bodies to age hundreds of years and disintegrate, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. Clover kicks Jafar and drops his staff smashing it to pieces, thus turning all the mega-evolved Pokemon back to normal and freeing them from Jafar's control and escaped from Moonscar Island, Turning Jafar into a ghost and Sank into the nothingness, Squire Flicker Fires Megan and Clover Tackles Foop, causing him to fall into the playpen portal to oblivion. Afterward, Beau is revealed to be an undercover police officer sent to investigate the disappearances on the island (to Velma's fascination); Fred and Daphne become a couple again, and Daphne offers Beau a chance to guest-star on her show and discuss the adventure. The next morning, everyone leaves the island via ferry to head back to civilization. In a post-credits scene, Scooby feeds the cats milk. Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost: After Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma Dinkley is a huge fan, assists Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Eddie, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Genki, Tiger of the Wind, Mochi, Holly, Hare, Suezo, Golem and the Mystery, inc. Gang in solving a case at a museum, he invites them to his hometown, Oakhaven, Massachusetts. When they arrive, they find the town converted into a tourist attraction by Mayor Corey, complete with 17th-century replicas and attractions based on the alleged ghost of Sarah Ravencroft, an ancestor of Ben's who was persecuted as a witch and executed by the Puritan townspeople in 1657. Ben disputes this, claiming Sarah to be a Wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people and reveals for years he has been searching for Sarah's medical journal to prove her innocence. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are chased by a witch and run into Ben and the gang. They find broken tree branches at the scene and are drawn to an all-female gothic rock band, The Hex Girls, led by Sally "Thorn" McKnight. The gang then decides to split up; Fred and Daphne stay to watch the Hex Girls, Velma and Ben go explore an old barn and Shaggy and Scooby follow the Mayor. Fred and Daphne see Thorn doing some sort of ritual and are convinced the Hex Girls are witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry picker truck in the barn. Scooby and Shaggy follow Corey until they encounter the witch and flee to the gang. The gang, the Hex Girls, and Ben meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Velma. The witch is revealed to be Mr. McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma locates the truck and explains that the truck's arm made the witch appear to fly, with the townspeople jointly involved. Ben scolds everyone involved for exploiting Sarah's good name. Back at Ben's house, Fred and Daphne apologize to the Hex Girls and Thorn explains the "ritual" was for soothing her vocal cords and that she is actually descended from Wiccans. Corey and Mr. McKnight arrive to apologize to Ben for using his ancestor in their publicity stunt, explaining the witch was to boost the town's failing tourist economy and that they found inspiration from digging up the head marker for Sarah's grave; they kept it secret just not to upset Ben. It is then recalled that Scooby found what appeared to be a shoe buckle earlier, which was actually from Sarah's diary. Everyone goes to the buckle's location, where Scooby discovers the buried book, which is actually a spell book. Ben reveals that Sarah was indeed a witch, who wielded her terrible and evil magic against many people before the Wiccans used their powers with nature to imprison her within her own spell book. He created the mystery at the museum and engineered the encounters with the gang, as he knew they could lead him to the book. After taking the book from Ben, the gang attempts to flee in the Mystery Machine, but Ben (with his newly acquired powers) renders the Mystery Machine useless by damaging its tires. Ben takes back the book and finally summons Sarah. However, he soon discovers that she has no loyalty to him and her ambitions are to destroy the world, rather than rule it alongside him. Disillusioned, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah, but she tells him that only a Wiccan can defeat her, and imprisons Ben in a magical sphere. The gang launches an attempt to get the book while Sarah begins to turn pumpkins, trees, and a turkey into monsters in order to stop them. Daphne and Velma free the Hex Girls and Velma convinces Thorn to use her inherited Wiccan power to read the spell to banish Sarah into her imprisonment. However, Sarah manages to pull Ben in to make him suffer her fate with her, and they are both imprisoned inside the book. A burning branch falls onto the book, destroying it, ensuring that the Ravencrofts can never return. All of the monsters that Sarah had created have also returned to normal. The gang and townsfolk celebrate their deliverance with a concert from the Hex Girls with Scooby Doo and the gang (and the still-gigantic turkey) joining in on the performance. Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders: The Mystery Machine is driving through the Sonoran Desert. A sandstorm comes up and Shaggy Rogers makes a wrong turn onto government property. Seeing a UFO causes Shaggy to lose control of the vehicle and the gang find themselves on the outskirts of a small town. While Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Genki, Mocchi, Hare, Suezo, Eddie and Sir Loungelot stay with the van the rest of the gang enters a local diner to get directions. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Sir Loungelot, Genki, Mocchi, Hare, Suezo and Eddie then see a mythical animal called a jackalope. The jackalope takes their last Scooby Snack and they chase it into a cave, where they encounter aliens. They run into the diner in panic, claiming to have seen aliens. The waitress, Dottie, says that they never see aliens but do see strange lights and hear sounds at night. The chef, Sergio, says that a month earlier local cattle vanished without a trace and a lot of people moved away. A man named Lester claims to have been abducted and he believes the nine. Tino, Squire Flicker, Genki, and their friends meets Jack Skellington. He also claims to have pictures, so the gang goes to his house to see them. However, they are nothing more than paintings by Lester. He then refers to SALF: the Search for Alien Life Forms (similar to S.E.T.I.), dishes, saying that ever since they were installed there have been numerous UFO sightings and disappearing livestock. The gang stays overnight at Lester's home where Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley sleep in a bunk bed, Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish sleeps in the kitchen, Sir Loungelot and Fred Jones sleep on the couch. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie fall into a deep sleep on the roof, and are abducted. The aliens try to examine the two, but Scooby is able to free them. After being cornered by the aliens when they try to escape, they pass out. They are awakened in the middle of the desert by a hippie photographer named Crystal, and her golden retriever, Amber. Shaggy and Scooby immediately fall in love with them, and when they meet up with Fred and the girls at the local diner, the two of them are still so love struck after seeing Crystal and Amber that they're not even hungry, which shocks Fred, Daphne and Velma. Velma, Daphne, Fred, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Eddie, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Genki, Tiger of the Wind, Mochi, Holly, Hare, Suezo, Golem and Jack Skellington meet the crew of SALF, Steve, Laura and Max, while Shaggy, Scooby, Genki, Mocchiand Eddie hang out with Crystal and Amber. Velma becomes suspicious when she sees dried mud on the boots of Steve, Laura and Max, since they are in the desert. Later, she takes the gang, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Tiger of the Wind, Holly, Hare, Suezo, Golem and Jack Skellington to a canyon where she believes a seasonal river runs. The canyon proves to be dry, but they find caves, mining equipment and on the cave walls, gold. The SALF crew capture and tie them up. The crew explains that they stumbled on the gold cave while searching for a new location for another SALF dish. Since it was on government land, they decided to keep the secret for themselves, and they planned to keep it that way. They are also exposed as the "aliens" who abducted Scooby, Shaggy, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie, with the UFO being nothing more than a dressed-up helicopter, and the inside of the UFO being an old movie set. Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber also investigate the cave in the canyon and find the gang and try to rescue them. Eventually, Crystal and Amber reveal themselves to be the actual aliens from a planet 20 light years away. They dressed like hippies because their only information about Earth came from 1960's television broadcasts, and they assumed that the people of Earth still talked and dressed like those from 1960s. The UFO that ran Mystery Inc. off the road was actually Crystal and Amber's. The gang, Crystal and Amber manage to stop the SALF crew from escaping and tie them up. The SALF crew and their accomplices are arrested, and Crystal and Amber return to their home planet after a heartfelt goodbye. Shaggy and Scooby are brokenhearted, but a box of Scooby Snacks helps them forget about their sorrows. In a post-credits scene, Scooby-Doo scares the viewer in an alien costume. Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker guest stars in all 3 films. * Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney guest stars in the first film. * Eddie, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Genki, Tiger of the Wind, Mocchi, Holly, Hare, Suezo and Golem guest stars in the second and third film. * Jack Skellington guest star in the third film. * Foop and Megan guest stars in all 3 films. * Jafar guest star in the first and second film. * Dr. Facilier guest star in the second and third film. * Hades, Ranamon and Count Geoffrey guest stars in the second film. * Oogie Boogie and The Wrong Riders guest stars in the third film. Links Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island: *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Lx2yOiKJsNZ0g7Si_AaiS3X3v2gN_eLz/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lT3R1Z0FnQTNCSnc/view *Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lRDNsNzYyNnFVZXM/view *Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2leEVPUFplREI4WGc/view *Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lbnI2WlYzelg4WGs/view *Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lZ2Q2R0VvV2pHQnM/view *Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lQzZwc2FwSmp3TzQ/view *Part 8: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2ldTJjX3R3bkZrYlk/view *Part 9: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B60K8zMwgV2lSmFoT19nWWk1QlU/view *Part 10: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1--G97KKQtvPWz4yDuDVp55x1h4sgikRa/view Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost: *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LZ31L9Ux8IWZVX7hq5uR94_zMQaC9F_-/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/13ORk92VwQkHI5TBrQ7H16Si7BvaDgB_f/view *Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aGs6GtNSywLnF1BeEe1XzW-rY0QPqnVk/view *Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dLIXfeMLkEVsAY3M33GfieTE7gTU7Djj/view *Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mqxltNh4ekGqZk2-bO4rqxYOwKvXc_oz/view *Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ldfHn0hkEfXA-b7vSqi4_hwfSyClti3i/view *Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1STOtVzTNzCIS2qcRuO7a8c7tmKysW6My/view *Ending Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GdS039O0CJKpkCuWs-4QziJGAgYL36yH/view Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders: *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/10GOiuluRKyc8nEDiMAW9BBgqBUlFWv7b/view *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/15oKtBYaotpMuyFa90rcEd2OM3dfxGT2d/view * Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RB9qIJkWZA68PABcwRdCXCsIESgve1QT/view * Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RmVRnpCpieB-R8qJDA4LhjYAVbktQayF/view * Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KGAj_uP9zoSiJRcSFnHJqbV4iupKG9IM/view * Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IIb0rleHUhBbCn5gzu3AwAPrBEVZytF6/view * Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wk7noH07M1uXdQ-ie773TpLOAr0nwGSA/view * Part 8: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XIUS8Pr1D4cd8Uc1AyZmQGy9Vv1CaEx4/view * Part 9: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vhSn6vhi8Xtn_C3FNYtCKxTDMC5sh8jS/view * Ending Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/16WaclikSzb_4eNGGGCaVhXXYM55ZaTlT/view Bonus Features/Music Videos * The Ghost is Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ix7TJH-mjQ&t=1s * It's Terror Time Again: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Pgpibl8D0E * I'm a Hex Girl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BhfooUXaho * The Aliens are Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C0KiMDSMUM Category:Blog posts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Films dedicated to Mary Kay Bergman